


Как оформить фик

by Lucia_Ratatosk



Series: ФБ_2020_проба [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia_Ratatosk/pseuds/Lucia_Ratatosk
Summary: Тренировка для ФБ 2020. Основа дизайн выкладок команды WTF Attraction of Gogogl Series 2020
Series: ФБ_2020_проба [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683160





	1. Фик в рамке с хэдером, подложкой и футтером

  


## У истока

  
Вода сомкнулась над головою, затылок коснулся твердого дна мраморной бадьи – ванной, упыр называл это ванной – спина заелозила по скользкой поверхности. Оксана распахнула глаза стараясь представить, что то не темный потолок купальни, а затянутое тяжелыми тучами небо. Глаза защипало немилосердно, а грудь стало распирать от удушья. С громким всплеском она села в бадье и от злости ударила по воде рукою.

Лицо тут же обдало смрадом, перегнувшись через край бадьи – ванной! – над нею склонилась долговязая, узловатая фигура графини Аделаиды. Та скрипуче захихикала и костлявым пальцем с ошметками плоти отвела прилипшую к Оксаниной щеке мокрую прядь.

\- Чего тебе, умертвье? – оскалилась Оксана.

  



	2. Моря красивые и разные

    

[ ▲ ] Кто бы мог подумать что счастье свое найдет Александр Христофорович в объятиях нежной мавки. И нет для него ничего лучше чем холодные поцелуи Оксаны и то как склоняет она голову на его плечо.

    

[ ▲ ] Один раз история случается как трагедия, во второй - как комедия. Алексей познал это в полной мере: новая альман так же неприступна как жена и так же влюблена в Гоголя. Но Оксану он уступать не планирует

    

[ ▲ ] Кто бы мог подумать что счастье свое найдет Александр Христофорович в объятиях нежной мавки. И нет для него ничего лучше чем холодные поцелуи Оксаны и то как склоняет она голову на его плечо.

    

[ ▲ ] Один раз история случается как трагедия, во второй - как комедия. Алексей познал это в полной мере: новая альман так же неприступна как жена и так же влюблена в Гоголя. Но Оксану он уступать не планирует


	3. Сет аватаров по 3

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15


	4. Сет аватаров по 2

  
1 |    
2  
---|---  
  
3 |    
4  
  
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8  
  
9 |    
10  
  
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14


End file.
